


The Hard Headed Brother

by SubtextEquals



Series: Duro Lives [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duro has come to accept Agron and Nasir's relationship. He even likes Nasir. But when trouble in their relationship arises over a certain Cilician, it's up to Duro to be the sensible brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Headed Brother

Duro never expected he would live in a Roman city again after leaving Capua. A villa, yes. They had stayed in many for a short span of time. But Sinuessa en Valle was a dream after all this time living in a tent. He had his own residence, shared with Agron and Nasir. He regretted it at night. The walls did not block out the noise nearly well enough.

That day Agron was constantly by Spartacus’s side so Duro didn’t have the opportunity to yell at him for the previous night. Nasir had to bear the brunt of it while they surveyed the new slaves training.

“How many times do I have to tell you to silence yourself at night?” Duro’s words to Nasir might have been outwardly harsh but there was no bite to them. This was such a familiar subject by now that Duro had long since given up on actually making any progress in shutting up his brother and Nasir during their nightly activities.

“You may tell us until voice turns hoarse. It will change nothing.” Nasir nodded at one of the slaves. “He shows promise.”

Duro looked at the man for a time. Lugo succeeded in tripping him. “If he can learn to stand on fucking feet,” he commented.

“You fell last time we sparred.” Nasir kept his eyes on the match.

“A mistake that will not be repeated.”

Nasir gave him a sly smile. “Prove boastful words.”

“Find sword and you can put them to fucking test.” Duro grinned and went to retrieve one of the wooden practice swords.

He met Nasir and the crowd cleared for them, gathering around a more promising match than the newly freed slaves'.

They were both smiling at each other as they reached their position. Duro was the one to attack first, lunging at Nasir, who deflected the blow and countered with one of his own. They were both skilled, having seen improvement in the time since they won their freedom. The fight went on with neither of them tiring until Nasir hit Duro’s hand. Duro didn’t drop his sword but he did falter and Nasir used that chance to strike his knee. That sent him to the ground and Nasir pointed his sword at his throat.

Someone laughed in the crowd. “Bested by fucking boy.”

“Grab sword,” Duro said as he rose to his feet. “And see he stands no boy.”

Nasir grinned at him and Duro threw his arm around him in a hug.

 

Duro did not trust the Cilicians but he could put that aside in favor of drink and women. Or mostly drink. He never did seem to have much luck with women. Agron, however, had been pawed at by several over the course of the night and he shrugged off each of them, sometimes with a polite smile, sometimes not.

“Where is Nasir?” Agron asked as he cast his gaze about in search of him.

“In search of more drink.” Duro glanced at his cup, which was nearly empty. “As am I.”

He left Agron, filled his cup, and returned only to find the people that had been celebrating clamoring around a fight. Duro came closer and saw his brother beating the shit out of one of the Cilicians. He didn’t know what caused this but it didn’t seem to matter.

“Rip his fucking heart out!” He shouted as he raised his fist.

Spartacus, however, had a different view. “AGRON!”

Agron, who had just been about to punch the Cilician again, stopped and stared at Spartacus. His eyes were wild, consumed with rage, and now that Duro had a good look at him he wondered what had prompted the intensity of his anger. His eyes found Nasir, whose gaze was downcast.

Now he had a good idea.

“Fall from sight.” Spartacus ordered.

Agron punched the Cilician again and growled before releasing him. He stormed off and Nasir quickly followed. Duro also walked behind him until Nasir glanced back and shook his head.

Duro froze and watched them go. There was a time when he would talk to his brother or help him continue to beat the man out of Spartacus’s sight. But now Nasir was going to calm him down.

With nothing else to do, he drank from his cup and walked back into the celebration.

When he returned to the villa he shared with his brother and Nasir, he could hear them fucking. Duro had to admit, he missed living in the encampment at these times. At least he could space his tent far enough away from the two of them.

“That’s enough!” He yelled and thought he caught the faint hint of laughter. “Ah, fuck.” He collapsed into his bed.

 

The alliance with the Cilicians had solidified but problems arose within the rebel army. Crixus and his followers had slaughtered most of the captured Romans against Spartacus’s orders. But that was not the only rift that had developed.

Duro missed it at first. He didn’t notice that Nasir wasn’t at Agron’s side but then, as he talked with Agron, he saw Nasir approach-- and Agron immediately change directions as they walked-- _away_ from him. It happened twice in one day.

Once it clicked in Duro’s mind, he grabbed Agron’s arm. “What happened between you and Nasir?”

“He was with the Cilician.” Agron snapped.

Duro only just kept his jaw from dropping. Nasir lying with another man? He couldn’t believe this. Practically since meeting Agron, he’d been devoted. “He fucked him? How do you know this?”

“I was with Spartacus as he spoke with the Cilician fucks. Nasir came with Castus to tell us of Crixus slaughtering the Romans.”

Duro waited for more of an explanation. It didn’t come.

“That is all?” he asked.

Agron turned to him, his face drawn tense, and his lips curled back in anger. “What more do I need? I told him to stay away from that fuck!”

“Castus would have desired to report to Heracleo. Is it hard to believe--”

“Hold fucking tongue!” Agron yelled.

“Come to fucking sense! Even I can see that Nasir would never lie with another.” Duro shook his head in frustration. “And yet you accuse me of being thick of skull.”

Agron looked past Duro and walked off without another word. Before following him, Duro glanced behind as well and saw Nasir, whose face had fallen.

“I’ll make him see reason,” Duro promised.

“I ask only to break words with him.”

Duro nodded. “I’ll see to that too.”

 

Both the Cilicians and the Romans attacked. There was chaos everywhere, the women, children, and infirm running while the others stood and fought, including Duro. He didn’t know what was happening.

“Duro!” Agron called to him.

Duro pulled his sword from the Roman he’d killed and shoved him aside. He wouldn’t give voice to the relief he felt at the sight of his brother, trailed by Lugo and Nasir, who seemed to be guarding the Cilician, Castus.

“Make for the Northern gate.” Agron continued. “Now.”

Duro stared. “We’re to leave the city?”

“We’ve no fucking choice in matter.” Agron came close enough that he could shove Duro’s shoulder and turn him to face the opposite direction. “Go!”

 

They met again on the way to the ridge but Agron did not speak, nor did Nasir or the Cilician traitor Castus, whose hands were bound. It was only when they reached the ridge that Duro pulled his brother aside.

“You do not break words with Nasir.”

Agron looked over at his lover, who had just left Castus behind with the other rebel slaves. Nasir stopped and met his look.

“Fucking speak to him, ass.” Duro nudged Agron hard in the rib and he pushed him back in response.

Then Agron went to Nasir. Duro could not hear what words they exchanged but he did see his brother cup Nasir’s cheek and kiss him.

Duro nodded in approval. If only one of them could find happiness in the arms of a lover, he would have it be Agron. And he happily welcomed Nasir into his family.


End file.
